Lifetime
by debrasw11
Summary: A series of one shots from each episode starting with season 4 episode 8. I will pick one or 2 scenes from each episode. I will choose the ones that inspire me and my naughty side that Damon brings out of me.
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes and felt the heat of him next to her. She turned her face to his, he had a real true smile on his face while he slept and it warmed her heart. She slowly moved out of bed but not before placing a light kiss on the side of his chin, and his smile widened slightly. She went to the bathroom quickly and quietly she didn't want to disturb his obviously happy dream.

Damon opened his eyes, and instant panic ran through his heart. "Elena?" he called, sure she had left. Elena poked her head around the corner of the bathroom door with a huge smile on her face. She skipped quickly over to the bed and jumped back in cozying her body right up along his.

"I thought you left," Damon said while cuddling into her making sure she was really there and he wasn't just dreaming.

"Nope, I don't have to be at school for … oh about 20 minutes ago" She responded pretending to look at a watch on her arm. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "What's that look?" He seemed to be trying to hide his grin but was blushing through it.

"what look?" his smirk got deeper as he realized that his happiness would not be concealed at all while she lay next to him in his bed, he still wasn't sure this wasn't all a dream. He loved her so much and couldn't bare the idea that maybe their activities from the night before weren't real.

"That look" she laughed a bit realizing he was failing at playing dumb. He turned his eyes away from hers, not wanting to seem weakened by being so emotional. He was after all Damon Salvatore, he wasn't supposed to be so emotional, weak or happy, he didn't deserve to be happy he was the bad guy, and he definitely didn't deserve Elena Gilbert.

"I'm happy" he whispered. She leaned herself into him closer and kissed him. He deepened it, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt like he needed to be reassured of her feelings for him, she couldn't blame him. She fought her feelings for him for so long; she was even unnecessarily mean at times. He was always there for her though, always saving her and not just from life threatening situations. She loved him and she needed to show him.

She deepened the kiss and straddled herself on top of him. She kissed him and looked into his eyes, as she moved her mouth to his neck, and tugged on his ear with her tongue, "I love you, she whispered into his ear" she lifted her eyes to his. Kissed his lips and his chin into the tips of her fingers. "I love you" she repeated with a smile.

He looked back into her eyes and he believed it. He smiled back at her and said "I love you too." She grinned, an evil grin, and she started to kiss her way down his chest. She was going to not just tell him her feelings were real, but she was going to show him as well. Damon's chest heaved, as he let out a quiet sigh. She made her way to his torso, and his arousal became more than evident she felt his cock grow, beneath her chest. She sat herself up and took him into her mouth. His full length required her to angel herself just right so he would go into her throat. She took it slow, but hard, she wanted to make love to him, as if they were just humans experiencing human emotions. Even if she felt everything more now that she was a vampire. She wanted this to be real. She felt his release about to happen as he moaned her name. He came with her mouth around him. She lifted her mouth off of him and he sat up, kissed her then put her down onto the bed as he tormented her as she had done.

He slowly moved from her lips, to her neck and earlobe, to her chest where he slowly pinched one nipple between his fingers as he, nibbled the other… he used force, which she wasn't used to, but it sent waves of heat through her whole body, she quivered and it only made him pinch and bite harder. She felt him smirk, against her skin as he moved lower, touching, kissing and nibbling. His mouth reached her core and his warmth spread through her body, his tongue was like silk and he knew exactly what he was doing, and she knew he loved that he had this power over her, she gave into it, every ounce of it, she could feel the orgasm build inside of her, it seemed to reach every corner of her body when it came full force, she writhed and lost all control of herself giving into him completely.

Her body stilled, her breath still heavy, not exactly a moan, but still very heavy uncontrolled breathing. That's how she felt , she had no control, he had full control of her now, of her whole being, her emotions ran rampant when she was with him, her body was his, her soul was his. Damon showed her who she can be even as a vampire. He made her feel more human than she was when she was human. He made her live her life and she thrived with him as a vampire and person. She was happier than she'd ever been in her whole life. Elena knew from the moment she gave into her emotions that she would spend her lifetime with Damon that he is and will be her greatest love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delena 4-09: Thanks for all the review and follows! This is my first story ever not just on fan fiction. The only other stories I've written were when I was in school, and I graduated college in 2004! This one shot was really hard, not much as far as motivation for Delena moments.**

**I do not own the rights to any of these characters.**

Elena held a piece of mistletoe between herself and Damon. He had been watching Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie go through family heirloom Christmas decorations. She looked up at him through the door and she smiled. Pure happiness smiles don't come often for her anymore, But Damon makes her happy. It's not the sire bond that makes her happy; she knows she is actually happy.

"You know we can't, Elena" Damon frowns as he says the words he doesn't want to say but knows it is the right thing to do. He hates doing the right thing, but despite his bad guy reputation Damon almost always does the right thing. Especially for Elena, She is his reason for being. Every moment of everyday is lived for her, to bring him one step closer to him. Since they found out about the sire bond all he wants to do is find some other way besides the cure to stop the sire bond. Elena becoming a vampre is what made her his. Although he knew that them now being together might have only happened because of the sire bond, deep down he also knew she had feelings for him even as a human. Elena had been in denial for a long time. Since their first dance together, the first time he rescued her, sure it wasn't a life threatening situation but on that day is was the most important part of her life. They spent only a few minutes together but it was the first time she got to see Damon for who he was underneath the dark brooding eyes. She felt safe with him, which she didn't think anyone should feel safe with him. He confused her that day and made her question him and herself as well as everything Stefan had told her about Damon. In those few minutes while the music played she got to see the actual Damon Salvatore.

Damon suddenly found himself evoking the sire bond, but not because of his love for Elena, but for his brother. Stefan is the only thing Damon will have if they do find the cure and Elena does become human again and discovers that all her feelings for Damon were mostly because of the sire bond. She might even hate him for maybe taking advantage of her with the sire bond. But he hadn't actually used it yet. All the things they done together since she had become a vampire, she pretty much decided on her own. Even coming to the cabin; she had decided that without Damon even knowing she invited him because it would make her happy to have him there. Some of the choices she was making were for her, not for Damon. It seemed the more emotion that was involved the more it was coming from her; she was taking the lead on all of it. Damon couldn't take a chance though. He knew there was a chance that he'd lose her, he couldn't lose Stephen too.

"I'm setting you free Elena, this is what I want; this is what will make me happy." Damon held back any emotions he had; he didn't want to give Elena any reason to doubt it. She knew within her soul and heart that he wanted to be close to her, but that he was telling her to go because of Stefan, and she understood that. Elena would do anything for her brother, she proved that today when she put her life on the line and came to see Jeremy. The love that Elena has for her brother, Damon had the same for his own brother. Elena would never ask Damon or Stefan for that matter to put the relationship on the line for her. She would fight them on it, she had fought Stefan on it several times, Stefan always wanted to throw Damon to the wolves, telling her he was a bad guy and that he deserved whatever came to him, and he very rarely had anything nice to say of his brother. Damon who was the bad guy never threw Stephan to the wolves, he always wanted to protect him and that is exactly what he was doing now, trying to protect him. Damon knew that Stephan could be a way worse bad guy if he found out he may have lost Elena for good and that Stefan just might turn into the ripper again.

Elena turned and went into the cabin and asked Bonnie to bring her home. They all walked to the car, Elena felt like a zombie, as if she wasn't actually herself, like she was someone's puppet. She wasn't moving her legs or using her mouth to say her goodbyes. She was Damon's Puppet when he used the sire bond against her.

Then suddenly without even a thought, like it was second nature they both leaned into each other for a kiss. Damon opened the door and part of his heart broke when she got into the car and drove off with Bonnie without any arguing from her.


End file.
